Arrows
by Aqua Undine
Summary: Makoto's life is radically affected when Cupid gets in the way of her love life, and now, the Angel of Love is after her!But what does her childhood friend Akizuki has to say about it?


_Love is about two souls mixing into each other; the process is an experience that can only be described as beauty.

* * *

_That was Makoto's dream life. A perfect boyfriend who would do anything for her and a social rank on her school. But hey, who said that high school was easy? She was used to preppy girls like Nina and Sana, and was perfectly all right with the idea that almost every girl on campus had a boyfriend but her. Even so, she didn't care very much. She had her best friends Misato and Akizuki (who hated his first name, so used his last name instead)  
That's how her circle spinned.  
She never imagined what Cupid (yes, Cupid) had in store for her.

* * *

_Sometimes, what's love not meant to be, is often compared by an arrow. It's graceful shape and innocent look is nothing but a disguise of pain and sorrow.

* * *

_

Makoto was, in a way, tomboyish. She refused to wear makeup (not even lipstick) and wouldn't wear a dress. The most she would wear was earrings. But Misato and Akizuki understood. They understood the pain she suffered as a child, because her mom (as Makoto remembers) used to wear her high heels, every Tuesday, with her bright red dress, to go out with a mysterious young man. Makoto remembered the way her father reacted.

"Your mother is... well... that's her job. She gets paid by having dinner with her friends every Tuesday".

That's what her father used to tell four-year-old Makoto. But as a curious child, one night, she waited for her mother, eager to meet her friend, who'd been giving money so the family was well fed. That is, until she saw her kissing the man at the front door, their bodies very close to each other, touching. Days later, the household was very quiet. Makoto's father had run away, and now her mother had gone to live with that man that had destroyed her family. Makoto was abandoned by her only family. She was left behind.

Akizuki's family were neighbors and close friends. They took her in, not thinking of their economic situation first, but of the child's safety. She was never adopted, because the Child's Department never knew about her. Because of that event, Makoto became close friends with Akizuki. The very first thing she learned about him was his name. Sakura Akizuki. When Akizuki was born, his mother wanted a girl. His father did not wanted any more children, so he suggested a girl's name. That was Sakura Akizuki's sad destiny. Of course, "Sakura" was a girl's name AND a boy's name. But nobody seemed to mind except him. So they were alright with the idea of calling him "Akizuki" instead of "Sakura" Misato, of course, was another story.  
More like...a fragmet...

Misato was, for short, a rich girl. That kind of girl that has everything, but is very kind. That kind of girl you don't see everyday. While living with the Akizuki family, Makoto was used to their way of living, and got used to everyone's personal lives. Every night, before going to bed, she kissed everyone goodnight. Yes, even Akizuki. But that was normal for them. That is, until NINA saw them.  
Let's say that Nina and Akizuki are childhood friends. Nina was two years older than him. Of course, their friendship broke when Nina saw Makoto kissing him on the cheek (she didn't know it was a goodnight kiss, plus, she had a little crush on Akizuki). Nina, blinded by jealousy, swore to herself that she was going to make Makoto pay. The next day, it started to rain. Lotsa rain! Nina's Mom was making a delivery to Akizuki's mom, so Nina pinched in. While the women were talking, the kids were gathering.  
"You know what, Makoto? I heard you don't have any parents"  
"I do have, but they are far away"  
"Nuh huh. You are all alone, and that's why you are bothering Sakura and his family. Nobody wants you. You are just a burden for them"  
That was all it took to make Makoto loose her senses. Tears were rolling down her eyes, and as she was running away, Akizuki became confused.  
"MAKOTO!!!"  
Nina was smiling, watching her fade away with the rain. But soon her happiness was blown away, as she realized what she had done.

Meanwhile, rich but poor Misato was looking down her window, listening to her parents fight, wcich had become common, until she saw a tiny figure running towards the "forest" (backyard) behind her house.  
She went out to aim the poor soul.

"Why are you crying?", said a very worried Misato.  
"I've been a pain, and nobody likes me"  
"What's your name?", Misato asked.  
"I don't have a name! Bad girls like me don't get names!", replied Makoto.  
"What did you do that was so bad?"  
"I keep messing with everyone's lives", murmured Makoto.  
As a curious four year old, Misato began to let her imagination run wild.  
"Maybe she steals cookies and blames her big brother...", Misato thought, "or she might hide her crayons just to get new ones"  
Nonetheless, she still felt sorry for that mysterious girl. So she did something that any four year old would do: She began crying. Seeing that other girl so sad was just too much to handle for her. She didn't know what to do, and, with tears streaming down her eyes, she hugged Makoto.  
"You are so mean!! don't cry, you are making me cry too!!!! Stop crying!"  
Too late tough.  
Of course, with all that crying and screaming, it was impossible NOT to find them!! Eventually, Akizuki was there, staring at the girls like a dud.  
"MAKOTO, ARE YOU OK?! ARE YOU HURT??"  
"I-I'm f-fine"  
"Let's go back home, Makoto", said Akizuki

"That's not my home. That's just a house. I don't have a home", replied Makoto.


End file.
